Tetsuo Shima (Movie)
Summary Tetsuo Shima (島鉄雄 Shima Tetsuo) is the childhood friend of Shotaro Kaneda and a member of his biker gang, the Capsules. Abandoned by his parents and bullied as a child, he grew close to Kaneda, who protected him from bullies, and the two became close friends, though Tetsuo grew increasingly resentful, feeling as if he always had to be protected. After a near collision with Takashi, Tetsuo begins to develop potent psychic abilities that rapidly begin to approach the level of Akira, and he becomes drunk on his power, turning into an unstable egomaniac. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least High 8-C to 7-B | Low 2-C Name: Tetsuo Shima Origin: Akira (1988 film) Age: 15 years old Gender: Male Classification: Human, Esper Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Possesses the same powers as the other Espers, who can manipulate matter to create constructs), Technology Manipulation, Precognition, Teleportation, Absorption, Transformation, Regeneration (High-Low; as he lost control of his powers, he started regenerating his right arm) Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to, if slightly weaker than the other members of the Capsules, who can beat down and badly injure other gang members) | At least Large Building level (Easily crushed a tank, and caused the collapse of the Baby Room. Destroyed a bridge, also destroyed a large part of a stadium) to City level (As his power increased, he was reaching the power of Akira, who destroyed all of Tokyo in the past) | Universe level+ (After being transported to another universe by Akira, he finally gained control of his powers and created his own universe by triggering a Big Bang) Speed: Peak Human | Massively Hypersonic+ (Quickly traveled into orbit and destroyed a satellite before quickly appearing back on the ground) with Relativistic reactions (Was able to react to and block lasers from SOL and soldiers) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class M with telekinesis (Lifted a testing site) | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class | Unknown Durability: Street level | Wall level (Survived being thrown through walls by the other Espers), at least Large Building level to City level with forcefields | Unknown Stamina: Peak Human | High. Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons. | Hundreds of meters to kilometers. | Universal+. Standard Equipment: His artificial arm, after losing his original right arm, and an iron pipe before he gained his powers. Intelligence: After gaining his powers, Tetsuo is an unstable, short-tempered egomaniac. Weaknesses: Tetsuo is short-tempered, arrogant, and unstable. He lacks control over his powers, which causes him intense pain that needs to be medicated to keep him from losing control of his powers and undergoing extreme mutations. His mutation is far more vulnerable to lasers than normal. Key: Base | Esper | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Dr. Clef (SCP Foundation) Clef's Profile (Tetsuo is in his Esper key, SCP-776-ARC is restricted for this fight, and speed was equalized) Shigeo Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100) Shigeo's Profile (Note: High 8-C versions of each were used, Mob's 100%/???% were restricted, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Akira Category:Absorption Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2